


Heatwave

by soft_princess



Series: Dreamland AU [7]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-01
Updated: 2006-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_princess/pseuds/soft_princess
Summary: "You're going to kill me. Both of you," Xander laughed, breathless.
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Xander Harris/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce
Series: Dreamland AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for summer_of_giles & slash_100  
> Prompt: 061 - Broken  
>   
> 

***

Wesley was slowly moving his right hand between their bodies. "Lift up a little," he whispered into Xander's ear, his other hand moving down to cup Xander's ass.  
  
Xander immediately complied, lifting himself on his knees. The movement sent Giles' fingers deeper inside him and he cried out, even as Wesley's fist closed around his cock. "You're going to kill me. Both of you," Xander laughed, breathless.  
  
That's when Giles decided that adding another finger was a good idea, because there was no way there was still only two fingers moving in and out of his body. Xander let his head fall into the crook of Wesley's neck, gasping. There was pain, of course there was pain, there _had_ to be pain, he knew that, but this pain was different, so much more than just pain. It was pleasure and pain and _want_ all wrapped up into one mind-blowing package. And if Wesley hadn't wrapped his hand around Xander's cock and _squeezed_ Xander would have come right then. "Oh. God."  
  
"Breathe, dearest," Wesley said gently, and Xander's heart thumped inside his chest. He'd never actually given any thought about Wesley and pet names, and right now he just couldn't wrap his mind around this, because it was still so new and insane, and-Wesley's left hand was moving up, caressing Xander's back, before wrapping around his neck and bringing him closer until their lips were almost touching. "Just breathe."  
  
Wesley's eyes were locked on Xander's when he said, "He's ready," but Xander knew he was talking to Giles when Giles made a sound that was almost a yes, and wasn't that a wonder because Giles sounded as breathless as Xander was, and Wesley's cock was rubbing against Xander's hip, and-  
  
Giles was taking his fingers away, oh so very slowly, and Xander couldn't. Stop. Moaning. He wanted them back, wanted more, wanted-wanted so many things and his mind just couldn't focus on one or even just two of them. Wesley's hands weren't moving and he had even stopped rocking his hips against Xander's. He was just holding him, and Xander had to look into his eyes, and there, right there was a look that he'd never thought he'd see directed at _him_. "Wesley-"  
  
Wesley smiled, his lips brushing against Xander's in a promise of a kiss, just like Giles had done when they were still downstairs, and Xander had to _breathe_. "It's okay, Xander, tell us now if you want us to stop."  
  
Xander shook his head wildly. Oh no, no stopping, he didn't want to stop now or ever, he just wanted _more_ and he didn't know how to ask. "No-no stopping," he gasped, leaning his head against Wesley's shoulder and trying to regain his breath, because his brain was going to explode if he didn't. After a few deep breaths, when he thought he wouldn't die if he moved, Xander looked up over his shoulder to see Giles sitting on his heels and just looking at him. His eyes looked unfocused and his hands were busy with condom and lube, and Xander couldn't tear his eyes away, because Giles was getting ready to fuck him.  
  
"Isn't he a sight?" Wesley whispered into Xander's ear, and Xander had to agree: Giles was hot like this, knees spread apart, hand lazily stroking his cock, eyes fixed on the two of them. Then he was moving closer and his left hand was on Xander's back, holding him still, and it reminded Xander that Wesley's hand was still on his cock.  
  
"It might hurt, love," Giles said, voice hoarse, his right hand holding onto his cock. "Just tell me, and I'll stop."  
  
"No stopping," Xander said again.  
  
"Not completely, no, just to give you time to adjust-"  
  
"He's not exactly the smallest man," Wesley said. Xander could hear a hint of laughter in his voice, and he smiled.  
  
"Okay," he agreed, looking back at Wesley and kissing him. "Okay."  
  
There was a moment where none of them moved, then Giles' cock was pressing against Xander's hole, and Wesley's left hand was gently massaging the back of Xander's neck, trying to calm him down. It wasn't working, but Xander was glad for the distraction.  
  
Giles started moving his hands in circles on Xander's back as he pushed his cock in slowly, and Xander gasped. It hurt. It _really_ hurt, and he buried his face in Wesley's neck again.  
  
"Stop," he heard Wesley say, and Giles stopped.  
  
"He's too anxious."  
  
"Just a-just a minute," Xander said, and then Giles was moving out of him, and-"Don't!"  
  
Giles bent down over Xander's back and kissed his neck gently, before trailing kisses down Xander's spine. "You have to relax, Xander. You're too tense," he said, his right hand caressing Xander's ass, then moving over his hip and down to his stomach. "We'll have to take care of that."  
  
Wesley seemed to agree, because he started moving his right hand. Up and down, stroking Xander's cock almost _too_ slowly, and then Giles' hand joined him and they were both touching him and Xander cried out, his mouth latching onto Wesley's neck and sucking again. Wesley would have a hickey in the morning, but Xander didn't think he'd mind, considering the sounds he was making even as his hand sped up on Xander's cock.  
  
"Will you come for us, love?" Giles' voice sounded like _sex_ , and Xander's head was spinning again, because he wasn't _breathing_ , between the gasping, the moaning and the sucking, and then Wesley was kissing him on the jaw, and it was all too much.  
  
"Yes-" Xander moaned, as he came in their hands and over Wesley's stomach.  
  
"That's it, come for us," Wesley was whispering into his ear. If Xander could think, he'd wonder how he could still be _hearing_ anything when his head was spinning so much.  
  
When he was spent, Xander slumped against Wesley's chest, knees shaking too much to keep him up. Giles kissed his neck again-Wesley following his lead and kissing the other side-and then he was moving away and Wesley was murmuring into Xander's ear; nothing that made sense, but it calmed Xander down and he closed his eyes, trying to get this whole breathing thing under control.  
  
Wesley nudged Xander's legs apart, and grabbed his ass with his hands, opening him up for Giles. Something cold and wet against his hole, and Xander made a sound that wasn't quite a moan. Lube. Giles was adding lube, his fingers dipping in and out of Xander's ass gently, almost soothingly. Then it stopped. Xander knew what was coming, and focused on breathing, focused on Wesley's hands, which were rubbing at Xander's sides, and Wesley's cock, which was still hard and rocking against Xander's hip.  
  
"That's it, dearest, breathe."  
  
Giles' cock against him again, and Xander breathed out, opening his eyes to look at Wesley. Their eyes locked, and Wesley pressed their lips together, tongue seeking entrance to Xander's mouth, slowly moving inside, tangling with Xander's tongue.  
  
And Giles was inside him now, just like that. There was pain, but not as much as before, and it was okay, because the pain was mixed with pleasure, and Xander was being _filled_ and he wanted it all the way. "Oh God," he gasped into Wesley's mouth, his hands twisting into the sheets on either side of Wesley's body.  
  
"Bloody hell," Giles was panting, and Xander shivered because he could _feel_ just how much Giles wanted him. Wanted _Xander_ , and it still made him wonder what the hell he'd done to deserve this, to deserve being here with these two men who loved each other, and apparently loved Xander too, and-  
  
Giles was pushing again and Xander gasped. "Oh _fuck_." It was good, pain and pleasure mixed again, and his gasp seemed to have done _something_ , because Giles was suddenly much farther in than he'd been a moment ago.  
  
"Stop," he whimpered, realizing that he'd need a moment to adjust to this depth, but then Giles was pulling back and that was so very _not_ allowed and Xander was going to say something about it just as soon as he got his voice back, but then Giles stopped and slowly thrust in again.  
  
"That's it, Xander, let him inside you. God, you're so hot like this." Wesley's voice drifted to Xander's ears, and Xander was suddenly hard again. That hurt almost more than the penetration, because there was no way this was enough recovery time. But Wesley's words had gone straight to his cock, his whole body shuddering in their wake, and Xander thrust against Wesley's stomach, a hand moving between their bodies and wrapping around both of their cocks. This, he knew how to do.  
  
"God, Xander, not going to last long," Wesley gasped, thrusting up into Xander's hand. "Just the sight of you would be enough, spread out like this-bloody hell."  
  
Giles was thrusting faster now, in and out, a little deeper every time and Xander kept moaning and then-  
  
There were stars, and Xander was sure he knew what it was called, but his brain was totally _out_ of it, and he couldn't _think_ , he could just act. He pushed back against Giles, wanting more of it, more of everything, urging him faster, deeper, harder, without words; moving back into his own hand, rocking against Wesley's cock and _gasping_ because he had to gasp. It was all too much and Xander wasn't even thinking about moving now, but he was going faster and then he was arching his back and-  
  
He cried out, wanted to say 'Giles' or 'Wesley' or both, but all that came out was a string of syllables that had no meaning and he was coming all over Wesley's chest again, and he hoped Giles and Wesley had followed him to the edge, because there was no way he was going to move an inch now. He buried his face into Wesley's neck, his whole body slumping and Wesley's arms wrapped around him, and if Wesley's erratic breathing was any clue, there was at least one of them who'd come when Xander had.  
  
Giles had stopped too, Xander realized, and he was completely still now, even his hands, which were resting on Xander's hips. Then Giles' body shuddered and he was groaning, his hands gripping hard at Xander's ass. After a moment, Giles pulled out, slowly, then Xander could hear the sound of the condom being taken off, then being thrown into the garbage can. Giles let himself fall on the bed beside them.  
  
Xander reached out his hand, tangling his fingers with Giles' and smiling. "Thank you," he whispered, and watched as Wesley's hand came to rest with theirs. "You were both absolutely fantastic."  
  
"It's a wonder you can still think at all," Wesley said, and Giles chuckled.  
  
Xander was pulled away from Wesley's chest and into Giles' arms. Xander buried himself in Giles' embrace, eyes closing, and ready to fall asleep. But then he blinked, trying to stay awake, because he didn't want this to end, and he was sure-  
  
"Sleep, love," Giles whispered, his lips brushing against Xander's cheek. "There'll be plenty of time to talk in the morning."  
  
Xander heard nothing else.  
  



End file.
